The Unexplainable Realization
by K.R. Gloss
Summary: Darren and Chris go clubbing, little does Darren know that this the night he reevaluates his feelings for his best friend and co-worker!  Reviews are greatly appreciated :
1. Chapter 1

"Cheers!"

I could hear Chris on the other side of the bar doing shots of tequila with his new found (male) admirers. Chris and I never really went drinking together, but when we did, I was usually the first one to get hammered. _Just go home, Darren. You're too tired, you're to- _

Before I could finish my lethargic thought, I heard a familiar tone call my name.

"Darren!" I turned around to see Chris grinning amusingly and holding out a small glass filled with a bronze liquid. Even in a disoriented state, he managed to keep his shining, thick hair completely poised. I could barely hear his exquisite voice over the booming Dubstep, and his porcelain skin was almost not visible while the fog machines blasted and laser lights whooshed through the air.

"No thanks, Chris! Not really in the mood for shots tonight!" _Wow, why on earth do you look so handsome right now?_ I unknowingly began to gaze at Chris in a way I never knew possible. _Those eyes... so deep... _They were a blazing ultramarine that were lined superbly with charcoal eyelashes that amplified their allurement. My eyes wandered up and down his entire, adorable physique. It was as though I was really seeing him for the very first time. He was wearing a black button-up vest on top of a white collared shirt. _I wonder how long it would take to unbutton that vest... _The skin that he did show was immaculately pale, and so very enticing. His endless legs were covered in black, plaid pants that hugged Chris' skin unimaginably well. His converse were thoroughly city worn and exceptionally charming. I made my way back up his delicate form, past his marvelous torso, past his utterly sublime collar bone, and finally landed on the most alluring part of Chris yet... his lips. _So __**perfect...**_ Their shade was of a newly blossomed rose and their shape was far more tempting than any girl's lips I had ever seen. _Just so __**perfect... **__Just so __**kissable...**_

"Oh, C'mon, Darren! Just one shot!" I quickly snapped out of the (highly inappropriate) fantasy I was having. _You're straight, Darren..._

"Chris! Where'd you go? Let's dance, come on!" The men that had previously been mooning over Chris wanted him back. My time was up.

"One second!" He quickly glanced over at me. Shivers shot up my spine, my heart began to race, I could feel a lump in my throat begin to grow. _What are you doing! Say something, you idiot!_

"Suit yourself," Chris downed the shot, and then proceeded to lick his lips of any remaining tequila. _That was... so sexy..._

"Have fun, Ya' Pansy!" He then rejoined his group of "friends" and began to twirl about in a drunken frenzy (otherwise known as dancing when you're hammered). Every move of his body was so intoxicating. _It's just the alcohol speaking, Darren... This isn't who you are... _I watched as Chris was admired by all who surrounded him, and a feeling that was (thankfully) more recognizable overwhelmed me... jealousy. The resentment I felt began to slowly spread to the point of being unbearable. _Get away from him, he's mine..._ One particularly courageous girl attempted to give Chris her number. He politely dismissed her and carried on his dancing. I chuckled as she bolted out of the club in pure embarrassment. As I looked over at him again, he stared right back at me and smirked. My jealousy began to turn into something different. It turned into a longing... for Chris. To hold him, to protect him, to cuddle, to know all of his secrets, to kiss, to-to explore and experience him in every way possible. _I think I love hi-_

"Darren!" Chris was standing right next to me when he yelled my name. I leapt out my bar stool in surprise and nearly decapitated the muscular, tattooed biker sitting next to me.

"I was wondering if you could take me home! I think I've partied a little too hard tonight!" He then did an extremely adorable puppy-dog face. _Don't mess this up, Darren... _There were so many thoughts going through my head at once that I could barely focus long enough to answer his question. _His hair is still __**perfect**__, after all that whirling..._

"Of-of course!" I finally yelled. "Of course I will!"

"Why thank-you, Darren! Now carry me." I could see the muscular biker beside me slowly raise one eyebrow and glare questioningly at me as if he was inquiring if he had heard that statement correctly. I shared in his disbelief.

"What? You-you want me to carry you? All the way to the car?" Truthfully, there was nothing more I would have preferred to do in that moment than scooping up Chris in my arms and informing him of all the emotions and the urges I had just encountered in the past hour.

"I am clearly drunker than I thought humanly possible, and right now, it's taking all of my strength to just stay planted in this one spot." He stumbled a bit when he pointed down at where he was standing. For some reason, his whimsicality was enhanced by this intoxicated manner.

"Alright, well grab my shoulders," Chris quickly complied, clutching me as if the ground was caving in. This caused me to blush immediately. Before he could notice, I grabbed the back of his legs and proceeded by whisking him out of the club. (It was almost unnatural how amused the biker was of this) Someone was kind enough to open the door for us, though they giggled as we walked past them. The air of the night was crisp and cool compared to the dingy club air we had been breathing all night. _You're holding him... He's letting you hold him... Is this really happening? _I slowly looked down to find Chris lovingly gazing back at me, almost causing me to drop him all together.

"What?" I finally said in a half playful voice.

"...Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyebrows in the whole galaxy?" His words were especially slurred because of his lisp, but the sentiment remained. We reached the car just before he had asked me this cleverly delightful question. I slowly propped him against the car door to find my keys, when suddenly he forcefully grabbed my jacket. For some reason, it looked as though he were about to cry. We were practically kissing distance away when he asked me another question, "What would you do if I-" Before he could take his next breath, my lips were on his. My fingers ran through his gorgeous, thick hair as he pulled me closer to him. When I moved my hands down to his porcelain chest he made a noise that was the single most sexy and arousing thing I've ever heard. His lips were so unbelievingly soft. He slowly began taking off my jacket.

"You can do whatever you want with me right now, right here." He grabbed the keys out of my jacket pocket, unlocked the car door, and pulled me in on top of him. _No! Not like this... Not while we're both drunk... But I want him __**so **__bad..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chris passionately seized me in his impeccable arms and began to lustfully peck at my neck. His smooches slowly intensified and got hotter. _His lips... So soft... _I felt his hands, now slightly frigid, slide down my back, grab the end of my shirt and gently begin to disrobe me. The feeling of his petite and delicate fingers on my now bare back sent overwhelming shudders throughout my entire being that both startled and comforted me.

"Wait, Chris, wait. Stop, please..." I abruptly sat up on the black rubber car seat, causing him to detach his now bloodshot lips from my tender neck. He leaned against the car door opposite from me while simultaneously wiping his chin of any glistening slobber. His once dazzling eyes filled with terror.

"Did I do something wrong? Oh my gosh, I'm so stupid," tears furiously began running down his flawless cheeks. "We've just been friends for so long, and I thought I felt something more, and-and I'm so sorry," He quickly gathered my clothes and started to fold them in a very flustered manner. "I should have never made you do this. I'm s-so sorry!" With palms to his face, he began to sob uncontrollably. Confused, I vivaciously grabbed his moist hand and glued it to the middle of my chest.

"Ssshhhh! No, no! That's not it! Chris, I have never wanted to be someone as much as I want to be with you."

He looked as though he wanted to speak, but he was simply speechless.

"It's just, as long as we've known each other, I've loved and respected you like a brother, but now I feel like its grown into a love far deeper than that. A love that even I can't control," As I said this, I could feel his hand clinging even tighter to mine and his breathe sharply being taken in. His superb face began to blur because of the tears that had suddenly laced my vision.

"and-and I just wanted to make sure that this wasn't just a drunken hookup for you," My voice began to shake. _Keep yourself together, Darren... _"I just wanted to make sure that you were doing this be-because you were in love with me..."

Chris brushed off his rosy cheeks, cleared his throat, slowly raised his wondrous head of hair, and delicately smiled, "Darren Everett Criss, I am hopelessly in love with you." I felt myself bracing for the flood of eminent tears. I could tell by Chris' tone, that his break down could happen any second.

"You are the single most beautiful, handsome, interesting, and awesome person I have ever had the pleasure of coming across. When I'm around you, I feel as though I'm with my other half. So Darren, before I lose my cool, I have one question to ask you," I raised my triangular eyebrows. "Will you be the Blaine to my Kurt"

With barley a moment of silence, I vigorously embraced Chris and kissed him with an unimaginable amount of passion. I broke the intertwinement of our lips only to softly whisper in his ear, "It would be my honor."


	3. Chapter 3

The feeling of just holding Chris was one beyond compare. In the process of making out, I had somehow managed to get his vest _So many buttons... _and shirt off. I felt the steady beat of his heart against my bare chest. We had been kissing for more than 45 minutes straight, and we both just sort of ended up cuddling instead of taking it "to the next level". I was slightly relieved, for doing it in a car just seemed very challenging and uncomfortable, but I didn't **crave** him any less. His physique was fragile yet muscular, innocent yet sexy. The smell of his luscious hair was extremely intoxicating. I had a sudden urge to run my fingers through it once more, but my arms were wrapped around his waist and I didn't wish to disturb this blissful moment between the two of us. The silence was broken by the almost therapeutic sound of Chris, softly singing.

"I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years..."

My voice,slightly raspy, chimed in, "I'll love you for a thousand more." He grasped my hand and together we harmonized in the darkness.

"And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years... I'll love you for a thousand more."

I ran my fingers up and down the length of his spine. _Even his back is flawless... _I never wanted that moment to end. The feeling of holding your entire world in your arms is completely indescribable.

"I love you, Darren. I will always love you," he slightly nudged his body closer to mine.

I kissed him on the neck one last time and whispered with a smile, "I love you too." And before I knew it, we were both out like a light.

The next morning, I woke up in my warm and cozy bed alone, hungover, and shirtless. The familiar smell of my lonesome apartment wafted through the raw air.

"Chris?"... no answer.

I called out again in dismay, "Chris!" Once again, no answer.

_Was last night... Did it really happen... _As thought my sheets had caught fire, I sprang out of my bed desperately searching for my phone. The minute headache I had instantly increased upon standing up, sending sucker punches into the very core of my already confused head. I rapidly sifted through the piles of sheet music spread across my floor.

"Damn."

I moved to the exponentially intimidating sea of dirty laundry that covered my bathroom.

"What freakin' pair of pants did I wear last night!"

My frustration reached a boiling point when, 25 minutes into the expedition, I stepped on my totally awesome pink sunglasses, popping out the left lens.

"Seriously!"

When suddenly an object on my mahogany desk began to incessantly vibrate. My speed could only have been matched by the Flash. My phone read, 'One New Msg. from: My Better Half.'

"Chris!" I gleefully exclaimed.

My excitement suddenly transformed into nervousness. I tried to pick up my phone, but it slipped out of my now clammy hands. I slowly sat down against my sweetly smelling desk as I grabbed my cell off the carpet. So many feeling hit me at once. I rested my head of curly hair on my fist while I contemplated whether or not to open the damn text. Then **he **popped into my head again. His adorable laugh, those heart melting eyes, the way his hair literally defied gravity, how he could make a Harry Potter or Star Wars reference no matter what the circumstance, and those unbelievably perfect lips that were once locked with mine. Before I could even attempt to keep it from happening, tears came streaming down my face. _I love him _**_so much_**_... What if he says it was a mistake... What if..._

_"_Pull yourself together, Darren! It's just a text!" I yelled while drying my face with my still clammy hands, "...just a text..." I clutched my phone and opened that damn text.

"Hey Darren..." I held my breath.

"would you like to explain to me why I woke up shirtless? I can't seem to remember what on earth happened last night. I remember going to that one club with you and after my 6th shot, everything goes black. All I know is that I have a crap load of hickeys and no shirt. Any explanation would be greatly appreciated :)"

_He doesn't remember..._

"How could he not remember!" Chris' words echoed through my mind, 'I love you, Darren. I will always love you.'

"Wait a minute..." I excitedly slid up the side of my desk and began to pace my disgruntled room.

"He still loves me! We-we still love each other! He just doesn't remember what we shared last night and confessing his feelings for me!" I stopped pacing in front of my mirror as I stared at my reflection in horror. Almost my entire neck, it seemed, was a mixture of a deep violet and rosy pink.

_Wow! That's not going to look suspicious at all..._


End file.
